Ursula's Weak Spot
by Bloodlustful
Summary: After being killed, Ursula and Scar obviously ended up in hell. But then they meet up with each other and escape the punishments of the place, only to, after they learn about one another, argue over who's the superior villain. It leads to Scar finding out something hilariously embarrassing about Ursula. Find out what in this story.


Hi, everyone! It isn't often that I write a crossover for The Little Mermaid and The Lion King, but in this case, I'm making one. In this story, which takes place after the second movie of both franchises, Ursula meets up with Scar in the hell that she and he were obviously sent to after they were killed. The two of them argue over who's the better villain after getting to know each other until Scar discovers something about Ursula which he quickly capitalizes on and uses to his utter advantage. Will Ursula be forced to say he's the better villain, or will she find her way out of her unexpected predicament? Find out in this story!

I own none of the characters. They all belong to their respective movies and thus to Disney.

Ursula's Weak Spot

Inside of hell, there were a lot of sinners who were now being punished for the way they acted in their lives, but on this particular day in hell, something quite out of the ordinary was to happen. To be precise, it just so happened that, after managing to escape the various tortures that got heaped upon them for their crimes in life, quite by chance and freak luck, the morbidly obese sea witch who was Ursula and the slick looking, tyrannical lion who was Scar were running on a ledge bridge of hell. Both the same one, and in opposite directions.

Naturally, this meant that they were going to meet up with each other, and sure enough, it happened in just a matter of time, with both of them stopping in their tracks upon catching sight of one another. Ursula exclaimed: "What the? Who are you?" Scar then said: "That's just what I was about to say! There are a lot of residents in this awful hellhole of a place, but I don't think I ever came across you." "I don't think I ever saw you, either." Ursula responded. She and Scar a second thereafter saw that there was a giant cave opening right next to where they were.

"Come on, let's hide in here so we can escape further punishment!" Scar let out, and with Ursula being like-minded to that idea being a good one, they rushed in and disappeared from any sight, staying still and silent as the hosts and denizens of hell looked for them, but were unable to find where the hell(HA!)they'd gone. After a long while, they could tell they were in the clear, in spite of how, to remain that way, they'd need to stay in the cave they were hiding in. When they finally started talking again, knowing it was safe to now, Ursula told Scar: "Brilliant idea, having us hide in here. It worked like a charm."

"That it did." Scar nodded. "Though it's only natural that a plan made by me would. Tell me, though, what exactly is your name and story?" "If I tell you, will you tell me your name and story?" Ursula asked. "I suppose it's only fair, since we've only got each other now and, as such, we might as well get to know one another." Scar nodded. So Ursula told Scar everything, be it her name, her ambitions or everything she did, and when she was done, Scar said: "I see. Quite a thing to attempt, manipulating a mermaid's love for a human to use to your advantage and taking the souls of so many by capitalizing on their wishes before that. But that's not going to compare to what I did."

Ursula looked surprised and confused, going: "Say what?" "Allow me to explain." Scar a second later said to her. He told her his name, his ambitions and everything he did, and once he'd finished up, Ursula looked even more surprised, going: "Dear me…even I have never reached an evilness level such as that! Killing your own brother? Seriously? And pinning the blame of it on your own nephew, after he's crying and suffering from what you've done, no less, and trying to see him killed after making him think he should run from his home, all so you can take over that home and rule it as you wish?"

"I told you that your evil deeds were not going to compare to mine." Scar said with a big leer of wickedness. "And, as you've just learned, with all modesty, I'm a better villain than you will ever be, and much more evil and infamous than you are, as well!" "I beg your pardon?" let out Ursula. "Your crimes may have been far more heinous than my own, but that doesn't for an instant change the fact that I'm bigger and more powerful than you, not to mention how I was of course created before you were! Five years before you were created, as a matter of fact!" "And what is any of that going to alter?" Scar asked her.

He then looked her right in the eye, sharply and coldly, and let her know: "You aren't as famous as I am! Yes, you're famous, but not on par with me in that sense! I outdo you in every single way but physical power and size, right down to how you may have your magical abilities and all, but you weren't able to achieve what you sought to do for more than a matter of minutes, while I was able to rule as king over Pride Rock for a good amount of years! That alone makes it evident that, while we're both villains and significant, menacing ones, at that, I am your superior and always will be!"

What he failed to notice while he was saying this was that he'd gotten quite close to the sea witch, and part of his mane had brushed against her underarm as he jolted his head forward after finishing his sentence for emphasis on what he'd just made clear. Ursula began to say: "I'll certainly NOT stand for this! You need to know th..AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The last part came from how Scar's made tips had, as mentioned, swept against her underarm. At the instant this happened, Ursula collapsed on her back giggling and laughing.

Scar looked confused at first, but quickly caught on to what had happened and why. He flashed a giant grin and said: "Ursula, my dear…do be so good as to tell me…are you ticklish?" Ursula then said to him: "And what if I am? That doesn't matter here!" "Oh, yes it does." Scar's reply came out as. He then jumped onto her belly, his feet nearly getting stuck in the soft fat of it, and subsequently drove his paws into her underarms, tickling her mercilessly. Ursula let out as it happened: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP IT, SCAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAR! THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT TICKLEHEHEHEHES AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"No, I will not stop it!" Scar told her. "Not until you admit I'm the superior villain of the two of us!" "NEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEVEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHER! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! QUIT IT HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ursula cried out in laughter, and Scar then jumped back, tearing off all of her outfit except for the bra, exposing her enormous belly in the process, navel and all. By this time, with her armpits having been tickled quite a lot, tears were coming out of Ursula's eyes. Scar then said: "Okay, I do think I'll take a break from your armpits and give your belly a turn at being tickled!"

He used the tuft on his tail to tickle her up, down and around her belly, in addition to in her belly button, and Ursula let out: "WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT MY BEHEHEHEHEHEHEHELLY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Scar then grinned: "So, Ursula, I take it you'll now concede I'm the better villain here and rank on a higher scale of evil than you do?" "NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! I REHEHEHEHEHEHEFUSEHEHEHEHEHE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ursula wailed with laughter, more tears coming out of her eyes than before.

Scar then told her: "I suppose I'll have to keep up this tickle torture, then." He used his claws and tongue to, respectively, stroke lightly over her gigantic gut and lick her all over it, and at the same time, too. Ursula howled with laughter: "GWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT THAHAHAHAHAHA CLAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAWS! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOT THAHAHAHAHA TOHOHOHOHOHOHONGUE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Scar was finished using claws and tongue to tickle, but wasn't through tickling Ursula yet.

Scar said to her afterwards: "Let's get back to your underarms, shall we?" He used the tuft on his tail to tickle first her right underarm and then her left one, doing it the other way around after that. Ursula let out: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NAOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOT THEHEHEHEHEHEHE TAHAHAHAHAFT AHAHAHAHAHAGAHAHAHAHAHAIN AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Besides how further tears were flooding out of her eyes from laughing so much, Ursula felt like she was ready to pee herself from so much tickling.

And Scar saw to it that such a thing would happen, using his paws to tickle her all over her belly and in her belly button, Ursula going out: "NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT AHAHAHAHAHAHAGAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAIN! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP TICKLING MEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I CAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAN'T STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAND IT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" It wasn't long before she was peeing profusely from how hard she was laughing.

Scar stated: "After all this, you've truly no choice but to admit I'm more even than you, Ursula, and we both know it." Ursula then said: "But I won't! It's not true! It cannot be true! I refuse to believe it!" "Then get ready for the ultimate tickle." Scar spoke. Ursula quickly could tell what he meant, and shouted: "NO! NOT THAT!" "Oh, yes. That." Scar responded, and he tickled her belly and underarms at the same time. He used his paws to tickle her armpits and both his tongue and his tail to tickle her all around her belly and in her umbilicus. Ursula was unable to do anything but laugh, going: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

This continued on and on and on, until Ursula was able to think of a way to make all the tickling stop but also make it so she didn't have to force herself to say what Scar wanted her to say. While she was going: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!" and tears and pee were coming out of her rapidly, she made a very quick movement.

Said movement was with her tentacles, which she wrapped around Scar. Scar let out as she hoisted him up: "I say! Put me down this instant!" "No way!" Ursula answered him. "You will now pay for tickle torturing me!" She moved him towards her giant mouth with her octopus arms and pushed him forward into it, devouring Scar. Although she liked how he tasted and felt going down, plus sat up and patted her humongous belly in satisfaction, Ursula's victory over her lion tickler was short-lived. Because no sooner had she said: "Ah, that was good. Who knew he would be so delicious? And I don't have to say he's a better villain than me, especially since he isn't." than did she feel a tickling sensation on the inside of her belly.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT'S GOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOING OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHON HEHEHEHEHEHEREHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA?!" Ursula cried out as she fell onto her back again, laughing hysterically. Scar then said from inside of her belly: "Since you ate me and thus I'm trapped in here forever, I'm going to pay you back by tickling the inside of your fat paunch incessantly! Hope you like laughing, because that's what you're going to do for eternity, from this point on!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! THIS CAHAHAHAHAHAHAN'T BEHEHEHEHEHE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAPPENING! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ursula yowled with laughter. The ironic part was, both villains had escaped being tortured by the demons of hell, but neither was getting away with their crimes. Because Scar was permanently in Ursula's belly, with no way out, and Ursula was to be forever tormented by internal tickling.

And forevermore, therefore, was the powerful but ticklish Ursula's laughter made to echo all through hell, with no one ever finding out where it was coming from and it ironically being a creepy sort of laughter to add to the awfulness of hell, which was fine by the demons and devils that lived there, and of course only further added to how much the damned souls and victims of hell were suffering. So, on the one hand, Scar and Ursula had managed to evade being punished by hell in the primary way any further, but on the other hand, they'd put each other in a position where neither was at all free and both were being punished in some different way they brought upon themselves. The ultimate irony, indeed.

THE END

So, how did you like it? Hope it was funny and enjoyable like I meant it to be! Please rate and review, everyone!


End file.
